Tipping the Scales
by x-IceBlueRainDrops-x
Summary: One lets go while the other latches on: the scales are tipped, roles reversed. Will they be able to achieve balance with their feelings? Gruvia two-shot.


**_Disclaimer: _I do not, in anyway own Fairy Tail. (I really don't think a blonde would be able to pass for Mashima...)**

* * *

_Tipping the Scales_

Juvia Loxar was done with Gray Fullbuster.

At least, she tried to be.

The man that she had cried over, stalked, and been in love with over the past year considered her to be nothing more than a friend.

She had given him her heart, practically delivering it, free of tax, into his arms, and he had done what?

Nothing.

He hadn't accepted it, or rejected it, he had done absolutely nothing.

For the past year, she had been waiting for him to do something, anything, but still nothing.

Juvia was sick and tired of waiting around for him to take action. She had cried over him, accused others of being 'love rivals,' and even gone as far as to stalk him, but he never did anything in reply.

Perhaps it was that he was too dense to understand her feelings. That was a possibility.

On the other hand, he could just have chosen to ignore her. That was also a possibility, the more likely of the two.

No matter how he felt, she was taking back the offer of her heart. She reasoned that 8,760 hours were enough for anyone to make up their mind. She would stop the stalking, and the crying. They would still be friends, but she would no longer yearn for his attention.

She would change his honorific to -san.

Maybe she would even take up Lyon's offer for a date, and for the sake of her own happiness, not to make Gray jealous.

She was done.

However, taking action on her resolve was harder than she had anticipated it to be.

When she first came across the doll she slept with every night, her decision would obviously instruct her to throw it out.

But when she held the doll, with it's spiky black hair, dark ebony button eyes, and it's exposed mark of her guild, she hesitated, gently caressing it's soft face with her thumb.

She couldn't bring herself to toss it unceremoniously in her garbage can, so she stuck in the drawer where her sewing supplies were stored.

Habits were hard to break. Hearts were hard to mend.

She turned off her light and climbed into bed, just then realizing how vacant it seemed without the representation of him.

She would take her time on the path to recovery.

* * *

Gray Fullbuster was confused, dense, a complete jackass –

At least, when it came to a certain water mage and her feelings for him.

Sure, he and Juvia were friends, nakama even, and they could carry on simple conversations together, but...

But Gray had no idea of what to do when he considered her as his personal stalker and #1 fangirl.

And when she considered him as her soul mate.

Sure, he may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but he had noticed certain signs, such as how her cheeks (and sometimes her whole face) turned a shade of red that rivaled Erza's hair color when he stripped, or how she constantly stuttered when he was talking to her.

And the most obvious one: How she declared her love for him every five minutes.

At first, he found her obsessive behavior weird; when he walked the streets at night, the sense that somebody was following him made him look over his shoulder every 10 seconds.

Eventually though, he became more comfortable with it, sometimes even liking the feeling that someone was watching over him. Maybe he was going crazy.

Overall, he did nothing in reply to her actions. Not accepting her feelings, nor rejecting them.

Was he leading her on?

Maybe.

And was he being a total dick for it?

_Yes._

Gray didn't know why he couldn't make up his mind on what to do; perhaps he should just tell her to go do something else with her life.

Then Lyon showed up.

Suddenly, with his long-time rival there pining at his stalker's feet, Gray had felt something snap inside of him. He was mad, really _really _mad. His mouth had acted before his brain could process what he was feeling.

_"Don't just go taking what's mine!"_

Juvia had stared while Lyon smirked, and Gray quickly made an excuse that Lyon had taken his drink.

Gray had seen the hope in her eyes fade slowly, before he turned around, and left.

With Lyon's entrance, everything had gotten complicated.

Gray didn't know why he was being so possessive when it came to Juvia. He had never felt this way about her before.

Was he... actually starting to like her?

No, that was not possible, he couldn't like her, not Juvia, no way. She was weird, and obsessed, and pretty, and strong, and...

Wait, what?

Gray considered the situation. He couldn't keep leading her on, but couldn't quite return her feelings.

And at the same time, maybe he was starting to fall for her himself...

He made his decision. He was going to talk to her tomorrow, and try to clear things up.

He should at least give her a chance, unlike what he had done so far, especially now since he couldn't decide how he felt about her. She deserved it.

Gray flicked the light switch, and got into his bed, unconsciously shedding his boxers in the process.

He was going to take action, for the first time.

* * *

**A/N: Ohayou! So, I wanted to write a Gruvia two-shot with a little angst and some fluff, and this is the result! (The fluff will come later.) I know that Juvia is OOC, but wouldn't you be tired of waiting for someone who (you think) has no interest in you? (I know I am. :P ) Hopefully, though, I portrayed her and Gray's personalities correctly. Thanks for reading!**

**Review would be great!**

***~Crystal :)**


End file.
